


With Five Superheros, It's Almost a Sitcom

by KealynLynnette



Series: Just An Ordinary League of Master Minds [2]
Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KealynLynnette/pseuds/KealynLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as "Just When I Thought It Couldn't Get Weirder", these female superheros live their lives just as everybody else. These are drabbles set in random intervals throughout the lives of the main agents of the League group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth Child

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these works will probably end up being out of order, especially as I start writing new ones. However, they are more or less stand-alones unless specifically stated. Also, several of these are co-authored with friends, but since none of them have ao3 accounts, I will be linking those stories to their tumblrs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From what Anethea gathered, Jordan’s godparents had done some wiccan pagan rituals to bless their god-daughter. They wouldn’t really give details about what happened, but they didn’t talk to them anymore.

Anethea leaned against the wall behind her. It was way to fucking early in the morning, seriously. If she had thought that graduating school would keep her from having to wake up before sunrise, she was sorely mistaken. Goddamn SHIELD, goddamn those Avengers, fucking-

There was movement in the house inside the house she was watching. Then, as she was watching, some (flowers) started sprouting from under the window. Well, at least now she knew that they weren't there for nothing.

Well. Time for a full-day patrol.

\- - -

Of course, Anethea was put charge of infiltrating the school and trailing after Jordan. A wig, heels, and contacts, and her disguise were ready. She was acting as an administrator reviewing teachers today, and hopefully no one would actually recognize her. Its only been like 4 freaking months! They really shouldn't be doing this. But it's way too late to change their mind.

The planted outside of Knapp was flourishing nicely today, Anethea was happy to see. So were the trees in the quad and the grass in the field. This was such a beautiful campus. Okay, well. Focus! Now's not the time to be nostalgic about a place that she'd seen relatively recently.

But Anethea couldn't help herself. Nothing really interesting had happened at all. Maybe everything else was a fluke? The probably of that happening though was slim to none. Jordan was just going through classes and lunch like every other day last year. Anethea had almost walked to them during lunch time, actually, it had been so damn familiar.

Now though, it was her last period of the day. If nothing happened by the end of class, the agent wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. But she worried for naught. In the end, it had been as simple as too much sunlight in her eyes for a giant tree to just rise out of the ground (holy hell that better be where the dirt is outside because otherwise....) like something out of a Jack and the beanstalk story.

That was her cue.

She sent the signal by pressing the jewel on her necklace, then stood up, nodded kindly at the teacher and left quietly. Anethea passed two other undercover agents, playing the role of temp guardians of course, and just left through the front doors.

" _Jordan K, please report to the counselor's office. Jordan K, please report to the counselor's office."_

Her job was done, today. Anethea just honestly hoped she was doing the right thing.

\- - -

Turns out that the K's were totally in the know about Jordan's potential situation. And of course, Fury knew that. So unlike her assbackwards situation, they had actual permission from actual parents to do whatever to their daughter.

How nice.

From what Anethea gathered, Jordan's godparents had done some wiccan pagan rituals to bless their god-daughter. They wouldn't really give details about what happened, but they didn't talk to them anymore.

The K's tried to forget, but it's not something that ever really happens.

They were reintroduced to each other only a few days later. It was even at the breakfast table! Anethea had a spoonful of cereal in her mouth when Jordan came in. They both stopped to stare at each other, before Anethea raised her hand in a small wave. Clint had to walk around the recruit standing at the door, patting her to urge her to come in.

Jordan did, sitting in an open seat next to Anethea. The slightly older operative stuck out a hand in greeting and said, "Hey! I'm Anethea. And you are...?"

Though Jordan was weary, her handshake was firm. "My names Jo-" she glanced around at the older Avengers before continuing. "My name's Violet, Violet de la Terre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more info for x-reason, you can go [here](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com).
> 
> My tumblr is this [one](http://macapan.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Crossposted](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com/post/65770726205) from tumblr.


	2. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know. I’m really into mythology too. Especially werewolves. They’re my favorite.”

It's been two years since Anethea last saw her friend Olivia. After all that she's seen and done, Anethea honestly doesn't know if she would have been able to confidently pick Olivia out of a crowd. Not if SHIELD hadn't debriefed her on all she needed to know beforehand. Well, the teen was still browsing through books (mythology, of course) so the undercover superhero picked up the book she was reading (mythology too, whatever) and got back to pretending she wasn't watching her.

It actually didn't take long for the blonde to come up to the service desk. Of course it didn't. SHIELD was picking her up at the last leg of her little 'investigation' about herself. That was rather considerate of them, actually. Scarily considerate. Like, what the hell are they up to they are _not_ that innocent, considerate. That was-

"I'd like to check these two books out please."

"Of course you would, this _is_ a library after all."

The snark was automatic and being distracted always did bring down her nice-girl persona rather quickly. To soften the blow, Anethea flashed the younger girl a bright, disarming smile. "Sorry about that," she explained. "My mouth runs away from me sometimes."

Olivia waved away her apology. "For a pretty girl like you, I can excuse anything."

Right. Still as flirty as ever.

Time to put to work everything Natasha taught her, then.

Anethea grinned brightly at the girl, but lowered her head to hide her face when she felt heat covering her cheeks. She tried giggling her embarrassment away, but stopped herself with a shake of her head. Instead, she propped up her head with one hand and tucked the other under her chest between her ribs and the desk. It was actually a really comfortable position. Not one for manning a desk, certainly. But it had its... perks. The short blonde certainly noticed.

"Thanks." Anethea grinned. "I don't usually get that." Her eyes traveled downward, and landed on the small stack of books Olivia had in front of her. "Oh crap. Right, sorry!" She quickly reached out to grab them from her, hand accidentally on purpose grazing the arm that was resting next to them. "I'll check these out to you right now." Anethea stood turned her back to Olivia, moving towards the scanner on the other side of the relatively small service desk. She resisted the urge to shove the skirt she was wearing back down to what _she_ considered appropriate levels. Natasha thought differently. So the skirt stayed.

The secret agent made a show of noticing what books Olivia was planning to check out. One of them was actually a heavily battered, used copy of the book she was reading.

"You're going to read this too?" Anethea called out as she pulled up the right information, or at least pretended to know what she was doing on this computer. "I'm reading it too! I just pulled it from the shelf here 'cause it looked interesting. But..." She inspected the outside, then flipped quickly through the pages. "This looks really used. Don't know why they haven't thrown it out. Do you want to check out the copy I have instead?"

"No!" Olivia looked flustered. "I mean. The older and more used a book is gives it more character, right? So I usually prefer old ones anyways. New books make me want to write in them, and how bad would that be for a library book right? So you can just give me that one, if you don't mind. Please?"

Anethea shot her a bewildered look, but consented, turning back to scan it into her account. Her turned back hid the smirk that broke from her lips too, so that was a bonus.

All of this was a ruse, of course. Neither of those books belonged to the library and the old one she was holding right now was actually _her_ personal copy. _Her_ copy was basically a Half-Blood Prince style mess of notes and corrections. Of course she'd want that copy. And anyway, they both had been planted where Olivia might find them, making this trip worthwhile for the both of them. There wasn't much useful knowledge of the occult to be found in a library like this, and Olivia's many trips back and forth showed that much. So, a bone was thrown and eagerly snatched up.

Books were 'checked out', and the receipt was neatly tucked inside one. But Anethea kept the books by her elbows instead of giving them back immediately. She leaned forward against the table and tried to keep her body language open and friendly.

"You know. I'm really into mythology too. Especially werewolves. They're my favorite."

Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her spot, but she was still smiling up at her. "Yeah? I kinda like them too, I guess."

Anethea's smile grew wider, probably more predatory than she'd intended.

"Olivia." The name startled the teen. "Let me tell you about the League Initiative."

"How the _hell_ do you know my name?" was the first thing out of Olivia's mouth.

Anethea snorted. "Well, for one, your library card." She waved said ID in the girl's general direction. "And you know, the fact that we went to school together for roughly three years?"

Recognition seemed to slowly be filtering into Olivia's memory, but she was still tense, wary, and looking ready to bolt out of there any second now.

Anethea leaned back, exiting Olivia's personal space but moving out from behind the counter. The high schooler moved backwards with every step that Anethea took towards her. She ignored the threatening growl directed at her, and only stopped when a snarl reverberated throughout the room. Anethea was just outside clawing distance.

She smiled and raised her hands, palms up and towards the younger girl. "Hey now. We don't see each other in years and this is how you greet me?" Making sure to keep her posture painfully nonthreatening, Anethea continued. "I'm just gonna go at those tables over there and wait for you to join me, okay?"

And she did.

Olivia didn't join her, however.

The moment she was in her seat, Olivia dashed off towards the front exit. She didn't worry. All of the doors were locked and gated. Plus, if the girl managed to get past that, there were armed guards stationed around the building.

Security measures and all that.

The moment Olivia realized she couldn't leave was marked by a whining howl. It was kinda cute. The way she sulked back into the study area was cute too. Olivia sat down in the chair in front of her, and crossed her arms.

"Okay so, you got me. What're you gonna do? Imprisonment? Gonna kill me?" Her eyes were mulish, but her lips were pulled back over her teeth. Olivia probably didn't even realize she was doing it.

Anethea laughed. "You've been watching too many government conspiracy movies lately." She grinned and leaned against the desk, mimicking a less sluttish-version of her previous pose. "I just wanted to talk."

"So talk." The response was brusque and almost disbelieving.

"Remember when there was that whole kidnapping scandal back a year ago? The dad swore that his daughter had been kidnapped right in front of him, but lack of evidence and eye witnesses pushed the claim back until it was forgotten. Of course, the girl Marie didn't come back to school for almost a month and a half, and when she did, she pretended that everything was the same. Never got denial of credit or had to catch up. Like it was just a really long absence." Anethea was only sort of enjoying the look of confusion on Olivia's face. But really, they did need to get this conversation rolling along.

"Perez never really talked about what happened and she and her group of friends drifted apart somewhat. She focused on her studies and graduation, never seemed to have time after to hang out and it always felt like she was hiding something huge."

"How do you-?"

"Oh come on!" Anethea snapped. Olivia's spine straightened. "I was there. I _am_ Marie. Or was. Whatever. Point is-"

"No. Stop!" Olivia was leaning towards her now, scrutinizing her face and scenting the air. "...Marie?"

The agent frowned and stiffened. "My name's Anethea now. Marie's as good as dead." She let out a long breath and forced herself to relax. "Look, we're not here to talk about what happened to me, not really. We're here about you. But I think you're smart enough to have realized by now."

Olivia was slouching back into her chair now. Good.

"Point is," she continued, "You discovered something about yourself recently. Don't give me that look, we know. We have good records." She winked. "So we know basically what you think you know."

"Think? Think?! I'm a freaking _werewolf_ for god's sake! I shouldn't exist! I wasn't even _bitten_."

"You were born."

"Wait what? No I wasn't. Definitely been completely human these past 18 years."

"Are you going to let me talk, or are you going to keep interrupting me?" Anethea snarked, "Because I know you have a lot of questions, but we're not going to get anywhere like this."

Olivia was silent.

Anethea placed a single sheet of paper on the table between them, then gestured for Olivia to pick it up. "When I researched it, there were many, many sets of different data to search through. I condensed it and summed it up there just for you. Go ahead and read it."

The 'werewolf' obliged her.

"As you can see, you didn't need to be bitten. The WOLF-X virus just took its time to infiltrate your system. It's not perfect, but there's no real known danger posed to you right now."

The teen ran a hand over her face before just hiding herself behind her palms. Her words came out muffled. "No danger to me, but what about to others."

"That we don't know." Anethea answered honestly. "You're the first subject to have shown even the tiniest amount of change, so we don't really know how this will affect your life."

"I'm not a test subject." Olivia snapped.

"No, but you are the result of one."

Silence.

"What can I _do_?" The question was asked almost too quietly.

Anethea reached out to comfort, but stopped herself short and returned her hand back to her side of the table. "SHIELD can and will help you. That's what we're here for. That's why we organized this meeting."

Olivia snorted. "You make it sound like a scheduled appointment I agreed to or something."

Then. "What if I refuse to cooperate?"

The older teen clenched one of her hands briefly unconsciously, but replied with a bright smile. "Then I suppose I'll have to retract my earlier statement of no life imprisonment."

The girl inhaled sharply and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, yet the wound closed only scant seconds afterward.

"So you'll see why you might want to rethink refusing my offer? We just want to help you, I swear. Believe it or not, we're the good guys. You work for us, and you save the world. Its a good deal, take my word for it."

Her ex-classmate was quiet for a while, locked in a seemingly heated debate with herself. Unconsciously, her body curled into itself, arms folding and head bowing slightly. Then, she nodded.

"Alright. I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more info for x-reason, you can go [here](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com).
> 
> My tumblr is this [one](http://macapan.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Crossposted](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com/post/65770907708) from tumblr.


	3. Subterfuge: Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the world, huh. So long as there was no cheerleader to save…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: This story is written in Brice's POV.

Olivia blinked over the endless titles and authors of books on the shelf. Too many, too many, not enough truth, not enough reality.

This is her reality. This is actually happening. What happened on the way here was proof enough.

She slumped forward, forehead hitting the shelf, and she looked at the only promising books she could find, one in each hand. She bashed her head one more time, twisting around to get them checked out.

Olivia saw the library lady... the hot library lady, and raised her eyebrows.

"I'd like to check these two books out please."

Library Lady blew out, distracted, "Of course you would, this _is_ a library after all."

 _Dude_ , harsh.

She continued, smiling hugely though, "Sorry about that. My mouth runs away from me sometimes."

Olivia's hand flailed through the air and she danced back and forth on the heels of her feet, remarking, "For a pretty girl like you, I can excuse anything."

Her comment made the librarian give out a massive grin and flushed cheeks, as well as leaning her chest further over the counter.

Other things on the sweet woman were massive and flushed, Olivia noticed.

Olivia didn't notice what the woman said, until her arm was brushed by Library Lady's hands grabbing her books. "I'll check these out to you right now." Library Lady turned around, fiddling with the books and scanner, giving her a moment to stare at the generous amount of leg Lady was showing off. Thank goodness for skirts, really though.

"You're going to read this too?" Lady called. Her voice pulled Olivia's wondering eyes back to her, her head straight forward, and her hands made to grasp the edge of the counter, with nothing better to do. "I'm reading it too! I just pulled it from the shelf here 'cause it looked interesting. But..." Yeah, Olivia, did _not_ want to talk about these books, any other time, any other book.

Lady continued, "This looks really used. Don't know why they haven't thrown it out. Do you want to check out the copy I have instead?"

Aaaaand, we're done here, get out, time's a'wasting! "No!" She hurried to say, no cause for alarm, ignore the books, Lady, just let me take them and go.

"I mean. The older and more used a book is gives it more character, right? So I usually prefer old ones anyways." Cheaper, for one.

"New books make me want to write in them," Mess them up, like she wants with her, with Lady.

"And how bad would that be for a library book right?" Definitely not with her, or the book, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"So can you just give me that one, if you don't mind." Let her just get out.

"Please?"

Library Lady looked confused- don't they all?- but when to scan them anyway. When she turned back, Olivia was tapping her foot, already nervous, already uncomfortable already wishing they met under different circumstances. Lady was being friendly though, holding the books and talking more.

"You know. I'm really into mythology too. Especially werewolves."

_Werewolves._

"They're my favorite."

Of fucking course.

Olivia danced again, but smiled-hey, uncomfortable or not, pretty girl is making conversation- and said awkwardly "Yeah? I kinda like them too, I guess." Talk about the self-esteem issues there.

She rolled her eyes back to Library Lady, whose grin grew into a disarmingly wide smile of teeth and oily, snake-like charm...

"Olivia." Guards flew up as fast as her eyes widened.

"Let me tell you about the League Initiative."

\- - -

When she could speak, Olivia exclaimed. "How the _hell_ do you know my name?"

The Librarian snorted, so unattractive. "Well, for one, your library card." Oooh, good one. The girl waved the card in front of my face, mocking. "And you know, the fact that we went to school together for roughly three years?"

What? What the actual fuck, are you kidding me? Who is she....

Olivia tensed up further, barely shaking her head and wanting to run into the damn sunset. She stayed though, for now, wanting to know who-

Dude. No.

The Librarian moved around the counter, walking to Olivia, who moved back. Her body shook more than before, feeling even more threatened by this mystery, wanting to warn the woman away.  
Trying to speak, she found she couldn't concentrate, but it didn't matter. The Librarian stopped a yard away, smiling and making herself seem nonthreatening. Yeah, right.

"Hey now. We don't see each other in a year and this is how you greet me?" Fuck this, who are you? "I'm just gonna go at those tables over there and wait for you to join me, okay?" The woman moved.

Olivia watched until she sat down, then ran off toward the front door, crushing her hands into them, and feeling the locks punch back. She pushed harder, frustrated and angry.

And scared.

She felt claws growing, strong and sharp, clutching at the door. Olivia flung herself back, and her hands came back from the weapons they were. That made her pissed, but now she HAD to talk to this person, no way out.

Where did all the other patrons go anyway?

She sat and crossed her arms, moody and guarding herself from the woman across the table. "Ok so, you got me. What're you gonna do? Capture me? Gonna kill me?" Worst options first I guess, but thinking more, she could figure out all the ways they could do worse-

Don't go there. See what they want.

"You've been watching too many government conspiracy movies lately," the woman laughed. Seriously, woman just tell me your damn name. "I just wanted to talk."

Fuck you. "So talk." Same thing.

"Remember when there was that whole kidnapping scandal back a year ago? The dad swore that his daughter had been kidnapped right in front of him, but lack of evidence and eyewitnesses pushed the claim back until it was forgotten." Oh no, fuck you we are not talking about HER.

They can't be talking about this, about what happened to the girl who was her best friend.

When Olivia tuned back in, Anethea mentioned that Marie was hiding something, before she left. Olivia was even more confused. "How do you-?" she started.

"Oh, come on!" Olivia looked up at her, alert. "I was there. I _am_ Marie." Woah, woah no, shut your mouth, hang on.

"No. Stop!" Olivia leaned closer and went over each feature of her face, consciously smelling the air, even though she didn't have a reference to refer back to. "...Marie?" She questioned. It wasn't the same, her face, but something was there.

Marie... She was upset by this. "My name's Anethea now. Marie's as good as dead."

Ouch.

Anethea calmed, leaving Olivia calmer too, and continued. "Look, we're not here to talk about what happened to me, not really. But I think you're smart enough to have realized by now."

"Point is, you discovered something about yourself recently." No shit, Sherlock. "Don't give me that look, we know. We've got good records." Anethea winked at Olivia. "So we know basically what you think you know."

"Think? Think?!" Oh, really now! "I'm a freaking _werewolf_! I shouldn't exist! I wasn't even _bitten_." Which she was NOT bitter about.

"You were born." Duh! Oh, you mean...

"Wait what? No I wasn't. Definitely been completely human these past eighteen years."

"Are you going to let me talk, or are you going to keep interrupting me?"

Olivia shut up.

Anethea slid a paper to her. "We researched it, there were many, many sets of different data to search through. I condensed it and summed it up there just for you. Go ahead and read it."

Olivia read while Anethea continued. "As you can see, you didn't need to be bitten. The WOLF-X virus just took its time to infiltrate your system. Its not perfect, but there's no real known danger posed to you right now."

UGH! This just made her so frustrated. She didn't feel harmed when she "wolfed out", so she figured that but there was another, more worrying idea. She slapped her hands over her face and mumbled "No danger to me, but what to others?"

Anethea answered softly, "That we don't know. You're the first subject to have shown even the tiniest amount of change, so we don't really know how this will affect you life."

" _I am not_ a test subject." Olivia warned.

"No, but you are the result of one." Anethea reminded. Olivia deflated, rereading the paper, recalling all that she found she could do with these new senses, new powers.

She asked quietly, "What can I do?"

"SHIELD can and will help you. That's what we're here for. That's why we organized this meeting." So she needs help trying not to wolf out and hurt people. Imagine picking that pamphlet up from a health office, NOT KILLING PEOPLE AND YOU. She laughed, "You make it sound like a scheduled appointment I agreed to or something."

"What if I refuse to cooperate?" She just wanted to know.

Anethea smiled hugely, saying "Then I supposed I'll have to retract my earlier statement of no life imprisonment."

Oooh, that was cold. Olivia grabbed hard onto her lip with her teeth, trying to keep her mouth shut, just in case they thought her serious.

Anethea continued. "So you'll see why you might want to rethink refusing my offer?" She wasn't, yet! "We just want to help you, I swear. Believe it or not, we're the good guys, You work for us, and you save the world. It's a good deal, take my word."

Olivia thought it over. Pros and cons man, make the world go 'round. One hand- no imprisonment, which, hey- awesome. But what kind of "subject" would she be? Would her mom be taken too? Would they see her as an experiment to be prodded at? Would there be limitations to how much she could be involved, if she was proven _too_ dangerous? She wasn't all that powerful, but something had been growing in the last months... something that _was_ powerful.

Though- Saving the world, huh. So long as there was no cheerleader to save...

She lifted her head, nodded, and said "Alright. I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more info for x-reason, you can go [here](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com).
> 
> My tumblr is this [one](http://macapan.tumblr.com).
> 
> This story is written by [my dear friend](http://illconsultmybooks.tumblr.com) and co-creator of this wonderful universe.
> 
> [Crossposted](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com/post/65771007930) from tumblr.


	4. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing inherently different about how Olivia looked right now, except for the standard SHIELD uniform she was wearing.

Anethea had made sure that Olivia knew coming with her was as good as consent as far as their plans went. There was no turning back if she accepted this.

Olivia came anyway.

Relocation was necessary, one way or another. She couldn't have an armed battalion in the middle of the city forever. Cheerily, Anethea escorted her out of the building and into an awaiting, sleek black car. There were many attempts at conversation until it just got awkward. The trip to the airport was spent in silence.

Actually, Olivia didn't say a single word until they were in the small waiting lobby at the private airport. This was really strange, and sort of uncomfortable, so Anethea once again tried talking to her companion. Small talk apparently wouldn't do, so pertinent information would just have to used. They're on the plane now, anyways, so top-secret stuff wouldn't be overheard.

Anethea took a deep breath, looked at her mournful companion straight on and offered her hand with a smile. "Hello. I'm Anethea Stilinski, formerly known as Marie. I work with S.H.I.E.L.D now to protect the citizens of the world from dangers outside their normal parameters." She placed her hand back into her lap when it was ignored. "I think we got off on the wrong foot there. Sorry about that. I just needed to... get your attention without freaking you out too much."

The girl hummed incredulously and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I said _too much_ , I think I did a pretty good job in keeping you from going into an all out rampage back there. Especially considering you're the first person I've ever recruited." Anethea smiled fondly. "Anyways, as I said before, believe it or not, we _are_ the good guys here. I came here to a) keep you out of trouble, and b) offer you a chance to keep the world safe. Like what the Avengers do!"

The superhero gave up trying to be completely professional and serious, instead choosing to lay down on the couch she claimed for herself.

"Right now I'm acting more as a messenger then anything else." She told the ceiling. "They haven't told me much or officially what they're expecting of you when we land, but I'm sure it'll all be basic, routine stuff."

"This is basic and routine? What the fuck!?"

"We're still getting the hang of this okay?! Sheesh, everyone's a critic."

She bit the inside of her cheek, then continued. "It might be too early to mention this but... you're gonna have to come up with a new name for yourself. Both a new civilian and superhero name. Just so you know. I did. I'm sure they're expecting at least that much. Just a heads up so you can start thinking about it."

"But why? Olivia's worked fine up till now."

"Well. I'm sorry to say but Olivia's gonna have to disappear completely in a few months. And you only get the few months so you can finish school."

Olivia growled but Anethea silenced her with a hard stare.

"Look. I know it's far from perfect. I'm sympathetic, trust me on that. They haven't really ironed out how to invite people into their super secret boyband without completely traumatizing them yet." A smirk pulled up the corner of her lips. "Think yourself lucky that I managed to convince Fury to let me talk to you, and not someone else. This whole operation was my idea."

Anethea didn't even know if the werewolf was listening to her, but she was comfortable enough not to really care at the moment. When she turned to look at the girl, Olivia was shifting in her seat, looking uncomfortable and pensive. Anethea went back to looking at the ceiling. "You can lay down if you want, you know. It won't be long till we get there, so might as well relax now."

—-

The plane landed on the Helicarrier only a few minutes after the end of their conversation. Anethea was willing to bet that the pilot did that on purpose. (And of course McCall, the pilot, winked over at her with a conspiratorial grin when they passed by.) As always, there was a flurry of activity everywhere; planes and pilots, engineers and mechanics, secretaries and agents could be found wherever you looked. While Anethea could now look and find comfort in all of this, Olivia was steadily becoming stiff and tense. The girl's hands were tight fists by her side, lips once more pulled back against her teeth, and Anethea would swear that there was a growl reverberating through her chest, though it was too loud outside to actually hear.

Anethea only hesitated for a second before scooting close, grabbing her companion's hand and lacing their fingers together. Olivia startled and flinched away at first, but Anethea only smiled and squeezed her hand comfortingly. When her hand was squeezed back tentatively, the SHIELD agent started walking them out of the hangar and into the actual carrier.

"Everything will be fine," Anethea promised once it was significantly quieter, "I'm sure they won't do anything too nasty." She believed, anyways. Anethea didn't actually know _what_ Fury was planning, but hoped it was no worse than her first meeting.

"Will you stay with me?" The question was asked softly, Olivia's face turned away from where Anethea walked beside her.

"I'll do my best to." She promised.

They passed by the lab, and Anethea waved happily at Bruce and Tony, who were once-again working on who-knows-what. The lab was near where Fury said to meet them, but Maria was already walking towards them. Maria smiled her "working smile", and said nothing about the Anethea's and Olivia's close proximity to each other. She did gesture for Anethea to go inside the lab with the two scientist, however.

"I can take the young lady to meet with Fury now Thea," Maria informed them. "You're dismissed now. Thank you for doing such a good job."

Olivia looked stricken, but all Anethea did was shake her head. "I think I'll stay with her, if that's okay. It's probably for the best, in my opinion."

Maria frowned and reprimanded Anethea softly. "That wasn't a suggestion, agent. You knew that. You are dismissed and will be informed of the proceedings later on. Go inside the lab with Stark and Banner now."

Anethea bit her lip, trying to figure out a way out of this and finding none. Reluctantly, she let go of Olivia's hand, though the werewolf was adamant about this not happening.

"I'm sorry Olivia." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead. "Behave, okay? It'll make things easier."

Maria started leading the high schooler away with a hand on her neck, and Anethea stayed in the hallway until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she went to go sulk and debrief her friends on her mission, like she promised.

Olivia would be fine. She would be.

—-

It was halfway through the second week since she last Olivia in the hallway when she got any sort of news. Whatever had happened was apparently on a need-to-know basis, and neither she nor any of the Avengers were on the need-to-know.

Anethea would disagree.

And she had. To whoever would listen. Even complained to Fury once or twice. No one would give. It was infuriating.

But what's done is done.

The next time Anethea met Olivia was in the same conference room that her meet-and-greet was held. Nice memories that one. _Not._ This didn't help either.

There was nothing inherently different about how Olivia looked right now, except for the standard SHIELD uniform she was wearing now. Nothing that should raise alarms in her head and have her body reacting like someone was in mortal peril.

Olivia held herself different. There was something in her eyes, or her shoulders or _something_. Something that Anethea couldn't pinpoint but knew was there.

She didn't know what to call it.

So all Anethea did was sit down in front of her, and pass over her SHIELD ID for her to look at. After a moment, Olivia did the same with hers.

_**Real Name:** Brice Summers_

_**Code Name:** The Grimm_

_**Powers:** Werewolf_

It probably wasn't very appropriate, but the only way that Anethea could react right now was by giving her a bright, happy smile and saying, "Welcome to the League Initiative!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more info for x-reason, you can go [here](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com).
> 
> My tumblr is this [one](http://macapan.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Crossposted](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com/post/65771028517) from tumblr.


	5. Humanity Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will save Mea Fothringham at all costs.”

Mea was second to last to turn 18. Only Louis was younger than she was. She wasn't scheduled to be introduced to this life until after her birthday.

She shouldn't.

But how could they have known?

The rest of the League was frantic and furious right now, screaming and yelling at Fury and whoever happened to walk by. Brice looked ready wolf out on him, and she's been pretty good about her control for the past few months.

Anethea just sat there in shock. Her mind was racing around in circles, never reaching a conclusion, never settling.

The telephone rang, but it seemed like nobody heard it. It was too loud, too noisy, too everything.

But the phone.

Anethea picked up the receiver (it was special, switchable filter just for her).

"45° 29' 41.27", -123° 52' 57.70"." Then they hung up.

Jordan noticed her staring at her phone. "You okay?" Stupid question. "I mean, who was that?"

Anethea just shook her head. "Wrong number. Thought we were a pizza place."

But Violet was already turning around to talk into the screen showing their conference with the Avengers.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need fresh air."

No one was really listening. The wound was still too fresh. Nothing would get done within the next few minutes.

It needed to be enough.

A quick input of information into the GPS of her phone had Anethea straddling her bike and racing down the driveway of their home. It could have been a trap, she knew. But it was the only lead they had.

She had to find her.

She just had to.

The drive led her to the other side of town, out of the city and down the ocean. Anethea would have just sped by the tiny place, a private airport that looked barely able to fit one small irrigation plane. But she had to be there. She was off the bike before it even properly stopped and on any other day she would have been apologizing to her baby for the mistreatment. Now she was racing across the small field, yelling out, hoping for any vocal reaction. There was nothing for a long time. Then there, just barely...

She vaulted through an open window into a the small building, quieting to try and catch any other noise in the still night. There was a scuffle just inside a door to her right. Anethea opened the door to find a beautiful, but terrible, horrible sight.

It was Mea.

Barely.

The leader fell on her knees with a sob, only restraining the urge to hold Mea because it would aggravate her injuries even more.

Oh god. Her body.

Something must have escaped her mouth, since the young teen in front of her fluttered her eyes open and opened her mouth to speak. All the came out was a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. Mea's hand shook, lifting painfully from the ground and towards her friend. Anethea took the hand and gripped it tightly, not caring that it might bruise her because _fuck. She was alive._

"Of course I came you idiot." The words came out in a mixture of relief, grief, and strangled humor. It was an odd mix. "How could I leave my ridiculous best friend in a place like this?"

Mea's lips twitched upwards in what was supposed to be a smile.

Her eyes fluttered, and closed.

"FUCK NO!" The volume, and the shake to her arm must have been enough, since Mea was once again looking up at her friend. Anethea reached up with her free hand and tore the filter from the inside of her mouth without hesitation.

"You are not dying on me. You will not die. Can't die. Look at me! You're not allowed to, you hear me? Hold on, just. Hold on I'll make it better I promise. Just. You gotta give me time. Please. Don't. You're not allowed to give up. Not allowed..."

There was a small gurgling sound that Anethea took to mean agreement. She released the death grip she had on the poor teen, and took out her phone. She stopped before calling 911, deciding against it. Instead she called the only one she could think of that could help her.

It rang.

And rang.

Fucking-

"Goddamn it do you know how late it is over here Ann?"

" _Tony."_

Her voice was still doing funky things, and Tony seemed to catch unto that immediately. He was a genius for a reason, after all.

"Ann, Ann baby what's wrong?

"Tony- Tony please you have to help me please I- Just."

"Alright alright breathe. I'll go find the others and-"

"NO!"

Silence.

"No please just- I need you please just-"

"I'll do whatever I can, but you have to tell me what's wrong."

Impatience and fear and anger and irrationality coursed through her and broke her control. A high pitched screech escaped from her throat, parts of it too high for human ears. But perfect for destroying the filter Tony definitely had on his phone right now.

"What the hell?"

"Tony, stop."

The effect was immediate, and Anethea couldn't even feel guilty about it right now.

"I need you to get to Portland as soon as possible, the absolute shortest flight you can manage. You're going to bring the Stasis Manipulator you've been working on. You'll tell no one."

Anethea took a deep breath. In for a penny...

"You will save Mea Fothringham at all costs."

\- - -

It took a lot of scheming and subterfuge to get everyone out of the way for Tony to safely bring Mea into his lab. He starts working the moment she's set on his table, commands and requests given out as soon as he could make them. Anethea knew that she'd only be getting in his way, so she made sure no one would disturb him until he was done. She topped before leaving, feeling a little guilty for almost forgetting something so important. "Make sure to call me if you need food and drink okay?"

She got a wave of acknowledgment.

Anethea left the lab, but didn't go too far. Couldn't. She sunk down into a ball at the end of the corridor, just inside the door. It had been a terrible ride from Portland all the way to NYC. The meager first aid she had provided not being anywhere close to enough to help her best friend.

Stark needed to do this.

He had to.

\- - -

It almost turned into a 72 hour procedure. Bruce had threaten to knock down the doors after the 24 hour mark, but then Anethea told him that she absolutely would not be moving away from them.

That idea was shot down quickly.

They tried getting in around, breaking walls and windows, but Tony had put in new security measures after the Loki incident. It just made it harder for them to get in.

The 45 hour mark had Anethea restless and pacing, so much that Tony had expelled her to a distant corner where she wouldn't distract him.

Tony looked the worst though. He hadn't slept, and ate very little. He would probably forgo drinking water all together if JARVIS wasn't there to force-feed him every once in a while.

Anethea wanted to feel guilt, she did. But how could she when the electronic monitor that sounded along with Mea's heartbeat grew stronger the more Tony worked?

When Mea was getting better.

Everything could be ignored for a little while longer.

But finally, finally, Tony stepped back for the last time. His grin was tired, but bright. Anethea picked herself up from the floor and walked over as Tony bowed dramatically and waved her towards where her friend lay sleeping.

Mea looked different, but not. Healed and safe and perfect. How? Just... how?

Anethea reached out and ran her hand over an exposed, healthy, live forearm.

"Anethea." Tony spoke from beside her, leaning heavily against his younger teammate. "I want you to meet earth very own, first autonomous half-human half-robot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more info for x-reason, you can go [here](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com).
> 
> My tumblr is this [one](http://macapan.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Crossposted](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com/post/65771082267) from tumblr.


	6. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation was a very. good. idea. Especially have, in the most pleasantly warm, secluded island Stark found for the team.

The vacation was a very. good. idea. Especially have, in the most pleasantly warm, secluded island Stark found for the team.

When he decided that the League was overdue for a vacation (and got permission!), Anethea was completely and absolutely for the idea. It sounded wonderful!

There were a few bumps on the way, but they were simple things like figuring out what to pack or which bathing suit to wear. Then again, the six hour flight was nothing to get jazzed about either. It wasn't too bad all together. She dozed a little, read a little, but was just a bit too wound up to really get settled. Luckily it seemed as if everyone else got some rest, though Brice seemed a bit uncomfortable...

But soon enough they landed (not soon enough, Violet had muttered grumpily). But Ane just hooked their arms together and dragged her off, hoping to rub some of her enthusiasm through osmosis... or something.

(The pilot gave her an acknowledging nod and walked off to wherever he was going to be for the length of the trip.)

They all got into a car (not her baby, she had to stay home), a beautiful baby blue jeep, opened back, that fit them all snugly. Of course, Anethea was in the driver's seat.

The gang decided (of their own free-will, honestly!) to head to the beach before going to the hotel. Anethea is totally down with that idea. Everyone got dressed in the small beach-adjacent bathrooms, then headed off to do their own thing. Shea went off to climb trees like the actual monkey she was. Emi decided to decided to make a giant sand castle ("I refuse to believe that my mental calculations are in any way cheating"). Violet made a hammock between two palm trees in a prime sun-bathing spot.

Anethea was on her way to the nearest dock (jet-ski or speed boat?) when her eyes caught Brice wading into the water and then floating lazily in the current. The glint of sunlight on her teammate's face is what made the revered leader stop. The brat had actually gone into the ocean with her glasses still on.

She waded slowly out to where Brice was, making sure to keep her movements steady and unobservable. Not that the werewolf was paying much attention to anything at the moment. Then Anethea swiftly reached out and pushed Brice's head and shoulders underwater, then snatched the glasses off her face before she emerged. 

And she did, sputtering and coughing and glaring. For a moment, Anethea felt bad. But only for a moment. 

"Anethea! Dude!" 

She just grinned widely and laughed, "Hey pup, you forget something?" 

Brice's glare just got more annoyed, if that was possible. "What."

Anethea held up the glasses tauntingly. "You jumped in with them on again, dummy." Brice looked like she was just done with the world, or maybe just her.

"Ugh, just... gimme them." The werewolf sighed. 

Ane just laughed loudly, moving her hand out of reach when Brice reached for the glasses. Brice managed to growl and whine at the same time. "Dude, just come on! Ane, seriously!"

But Anethea was having too much fun to give in. The sun was warm, the water was cool, the sand soft beneath her feet. It'd been a while since she had been so exhilarated over something so simple. She couldn't really contain her joy.

"You gotta get them back!" She told Brice, moving away from her slowly. "You're lucky I saw you run in with them on." After that, she turned and noisily splashed away as fast as the current and water would let her. Anethea made sure to keep a firm grip on the lenses, since losing them would defeat the entire purpose of the exercise.

Brice yelled her name somewhere behind her, but she was already on the shore, gasping and trying to catch her breath past her adrenalin and laughter. She vaguely hears Brice wading out of the water and looks up when her friend stops in front of her. Grinning, she hands back the glasses and reaches out to place a gentle arm around her shoulders. 

Anethea is just about to invite Brice out to the docks with her when he arm meets air instead of skin.

"Brice?" She asks, concerned. "You, ok?"

Brice doesn't turn around, just shoves her glasses on and walks towards a cluster of umbrellas set out further inside the beach.

"I'm just done with the water, ok. I've been in there too long, there's towels right? That I can lay on?"

Anethea follows her quietly through the mini-rant, not that it was really all that intelligible to the regular passerby. "Yeah but... babe you were only in there for only about five minutes. Are you alright?" Brice had seemed fine earlier, if a bit tense from the flight. She'd never really had problems with planes before. 

"I'm fine." Brice snaps, looking back at her sharply. Anethea looks too, trying to find some visible cause of distress but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. After a small staring contest, Brice's face softens slightly and she gives Anethea a small smile. She turns and says, "Go back in that water, you fish" without a hint of malice. 

Anethea frowns anyways and crosses her arms, but decides not to pick a fight. Maybe it was the heat that was bothering her? She never did enjoy extreme temperatures. "Fine," she shifts her hips and thinks. "But we'll be getting food soon, then heading back to the hotel. So don't get too comfortable." Her voice was a bit too firm, she realized with chagrin. It sounded more like an order than advice, which was she had been aiming for. 

Brice mocked her for it. "Yes, Boss!" she saluted.

"But you know, you should've spoken up sooner if you didn't feel well. There are other things to do around here than stand in the sun."

But Brice had turned her back to her the moment she had started speaking, even putting a towel over her head.

Anethea shrugged and went off to tell the others about the change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more info for x-reason, you can go [here](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com).
> 
> My tumblr is this [one](http://macapan.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Crossposted](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com/post/65771422112) from tumblr.


	7. Trouble In Paradise: Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation was a very. bad. idea. Especially here, in the hottest friggin secluded island Stark could find for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: This story is written in Brice's POV.

The vacation was a very. bad. idea. Especially here, in the hottest friggin secluded island Stark could find for the team.

He decided they needed a break, and got permission to send all of them Brice, Emi, Anethea, Violet, Shea, all of em to a secluded island. It sounded wonderful, and relaxing and warm. Perfect after the time they'd had of it recently. However, some things were a bit overlooked.

It wasn't Stark's fault, or even the teams, really. Just... Some things about her new power's didn't work well with planes. It wasn't a huge problem, as usually they flew in state of the art aircraft on high speed pursuits, which minimized her discomfort. 

That plane, although private and admittedly state of the art, was not as fast, not as smooth, and very much less comfortable for Brice's senses. She sometimes felt like Toph, blind and unable to feel the earth moving below her on the normal flights around to save the world, but this flight lasted so much longer, from Portland to Buttfuck, Middle of the Ocean. That discomfort made the long flight even less bearable for her inability to sleep through it like everyone else. Except Shea, but she was a paranoid assassin, and even though they knew everyone had to sleep at least sometimes, they weren't sure about her....

So she was a little off when they finally landed, a little muffled and less centered, but she was happy they got there safely. She woke everyone up when she heard the captain's announcement of their initial descent earlier, and now that they're all less sleepily staring out their windows, everyone is just more... bright.

The sun shimmers on the blacktop, and even more so off everyone's pasty ass skin from being inside training all the time. Violent and Anethea, walking arm in arm, are the loudest right now, but even Emi and Shea are pointing out the scenery, talking more freely than they usually do, outside of Supernatural Rerun Nights. 

They all pile into a car, on the way to the beach, as decided that they would enjoy the early afternoon sun before going back to the hotel. Great.

The water is cool, shallow near the beach, and the breeze is nice when she pulls her head up from under the water, looking out at the openness around them. She's distracted looking at the nearby docks with their busy boats when she is snuck up on from behind. She is dunked under the water, so suddenly, her head fills with salt water and she thrashes back up to spin around.

"Anethea!" she flicks her hair out of her face. "Dude!"

Ane just laughs, "Hey pup, you forget something?"

Brice, trying to keep her glare from turning to a growl, "What."

Ane holds something up, twirling around Brice's glasses in her hand, and Brice rolls her eyes up, burning her retinas in the sun. "You jumped in with them on again, dummy." Brice just sighs harshly, feeling really dumb. 

"Ugh, just... Gimme them." Ane pulls them out of her grasp. "Dude, just cm'on." Ane just grins too big, skin shining with the water and laughs too loud. "Ane seriously." Brice is hot, and water clogged and frustrated now. 

"You gotta get them back! You're lucky I saw you run in with them on." She turns to swim away, glasses clenched as she beats against the water, even if they're barely out of reach of touching the sandy floor.

"Anethea!" Brice says sharply, and she starts thrashing stupidly after the girl, jerking and bobbing her way back to shore, where Anethea already is, laughing at her. 

Brice just feels a pounding behind her eyes and stops out where the water just covers to tops of her thighs. She shuts her eyes, squeezing her temples, and keeps moving forward, more frustrated now. 

Upon reaching Anethea's outstretched hand, and the glasses dangling there, she snatches them away, ducking under the arm Anethea puts over her shoulders.

"Brice? You ok?" Oh yeah, now she sees.

"I'm just done with water ok. I've been in there too long, there's towels right? That I can lay on?" She doesn't look at her, just shoving the eyewear back over her nose. Anethea follows.

"Yeah but... Babe, you were in the water for only about five minutes. Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_." Brice snaps, finally looking at her. Hair wet, pulled into a long tail, shiny still and dripping bathing suit. "Go back in that water, you fish." She turns and gives a small smile.

"Fine, but we'll be getting food soon, then going back to the hotel so don't get too comfortable." Sometimes, Brice wishes she could just turn of Ane's stupid demand voice. 

"Yes Boss!" Brice says mockingly, her back turned to find a towel to throw over her face, hoping to block out the stupid shining sun making everything stupid and shiny and loud and stup-

"But...?" Anethea said quietly, and Brice hears her slush through the loose sand back into the sea. Brice squeezes her eyes shut tighter and buries her head further into the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more info for x-reason, you can go [here](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com).
> 
> My tumblr is this [one](http://macapan.tumblr.com).
> 
> This story is written by [my dear friend](http://illconsultmybooks.tumblr.com/) and co-creator of this wonderful universe.
> 
> [Crossposted](http://leagueverse.tumblr.com/post/65771519392/) from tumblr.


	8. To Be Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the first thing that came out of her mouth was, “Was that Tony Stark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of: Humanity Lost

Anethea was probably bruising Tony's arm where she gripped it. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until it came rushing out of her when Mea opened her eyes. Tony freed himself and went to check on the surrounding machinery, but Anethea stayed right there. She reached out to grip Mea's closest hand.

Of course, the first thing that came out of her mouth was, “Was that Tony Stark?”

Anethea just crumpled, pressing her face into Mea's exposed shoulder, laughing and crying quietly. “Yes you stupid dork.” She managed to say. “That's Tony Stark.”

“Awesome.” was Mea's whispered reply, sounding reverent, before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Before her eyes were even fully close, Anethea had her hands wrapped around her friend's shoulder and was shaking them frantically.

“Mea? Mea wake up!”

A groan broke through the young girl's lips. “Uuuh. Leave me alone Marie. I just wanna sleep.” she whined, before curling up and settling down.

“Let her sleep Annie, she's just fine. Tired, but fine.” Tony was smiling at her. “I'd tell you all about her, but I've been up for a long time and you interrupted my first sleep in a few days. So if you don't mind, we should head up and rest, before they knock down the whole place in an attempt to get in here.”

Anethea's eyes watered, the stress from the first call to Mea just falling asleep crashing into her, along with a healthy dose of pure _guilt_ , embarrassment and disbelief at what she put Tony through, and a chest full of pure unadulterated relief that everything would be alright. Her resolve to stay strong broke as Tony opened his arms for a hug, and the young Avenger rushed into his arms, sobbing, trying to speak through the knot in her throat. Then there were hands at her face and something cold wrapping around her mouth. It was the gag.

Immediately, a fresh wave of self-loathing and guilt washed into her. Tony shushed and wrapped his arms around her again. They didn't speak, both just too exhausted to even try and Anethea barely able to keep herself breathing through everything going on inside her. Finally, when her sobs turned into hiccups and she could see through her own eyes, the mechanical genius pulled away and led her down the hall.

Anethea stood by him as he punched the right security codes that unsealed the lab and opened it up to the outside world.

There was a flurry of immediate action from the stationed onlookers. Anethea didn't utter a single sound or word of protest as security surrounded and restrained her. 

.

Anethea wasn’t quite sure where she was. She hadn’t been blindfolded or knocked out or anything when they brought her into this room, but that might’ve just been because they didn’t need to. She had been so exhausted they practically had to carry her in here.

Anethea slept. She slept when they brought in. She slept through the first few meals. She slept through her first visitor.

Then, she wasn’t sleeping. Just waiting till someone got around to- who knows. Reprimand her? Remove her badge? Take her to the Fridge? She stared at the ceiling and waited.

.

She had nightmares.

.

Some time later, Director Fury came in with a frown and a touchpad. They talked for a while about what had happened: how Anethea had lost her temper and lost her control, how she’d almost inadvertently harmed a teammate, how she’d broken her promise.

The Council was angry, but that wasn’t new. And while no one had technically been harmed in this endeavor, Anethea had broken protocol and had to go through disciplinary actions. Director Fury was empathetic to what she went through. Fury himself had teammates that he would do _things_ to protect them, Council be damned. But rules were rules, especially for rookies.

Fury explained that Anethea was temporarily banned from field work, delegated singularly to any and all paperwork that needed to be done, until a complete psych evaluation could be done. The duration of the disciplinary action would depend on the evaluation.

Anethea nodded. Fury left. She laid down.

Her thoughts were quiet the rest of the evening.

.

Two months off field work.

.

Anethea was allowed to leave her temporary room after the eval came in. She didn’t.

.

Two days later her door was slammed open and a body through itself on her bed and, consequently, herself. She looked up, surprised, and stared into bright hazel eyes surrounded by a halo of ginger red hair.

She was scowling.

But before Anethea could say anything, Mea hissed, “How _dare_ you leave me to hang around the Avengers by myself!”

Anethea furrowed her brows. “ _That’s_ what you’re mad at?”

Mea’s scowl deepens. She hasn’t moved from her position above her. “Well what _else_ would I be mad at, dummy? Seriously. _You_ _left. Me. alone. With. Famous. People._ How could you do this to me?!”

The siren couldn’t help herself. She laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed and threw her arms around her _alive_ best friend and laughed as she hugged her and laughed as Mea questioned her sanity.

.

“You CAN just talk to them you know.”

“I can’t JUST talk to them.”

“Sure you can, all you gotta do is open your mouth and say words.”

“The second part of that is too hard.”

“Seriously? Come on just. You know what? TON-”

“What the HECK are you doing!?”

“Helping. Now let me go! TONY, BRUCE COME HERE A SEC PLEASE.”

“ _Stop you can’t-”_

“I just did.”

“I hate you.”

“Can you at least introduce yourself to them? You have a cool new name and everything!”

“…”

“Aw don’t glare at me like that!”

“…”

“Alright alright I’ll go and tell Tony and Bruce that you don’t ever want to talk to them, ever…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Hey ladies, what can we do for ya?”

“Hey Tony! Don’t know if you’ve been introduced yet formally. This is my best friend, ya know, the one you saved the other day? Thanks for that by the way, in case no one’s said it yet.”

“No problem. So, does your friend have a name?”

“Um- ah- _hi._ My name’s uh… Emi. Emi Williams.”

“Well Ms. Williams, it’s a pleasure meeting you!”

_“Pssst. Emi. Are you still breathing?”_

_“Shut up and let me enjoy this.”_


	9. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the start, it’s tough. (Brice Summers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by: illconsultmybooks.tumblr.com

At the start, it’s tough. You wanna punch her really hard. That’s really your only reflex toward her at the time, at the very start, outside of shock and numbness. You just keep remembering her, coming back so different and so suddenly just leaving again without barely more than a goodbye. You though you were more than that to her, but now that you know what happened…

At the start, you’re completely okay with going off alone with those agents. Being on your own was never an issue, and since this whole wolfy thing started happening, solitude and distance from anything familiar is just expected isn’t it. The only time you even interact with anyone is when they’re studying you, wanting to know more about how you work. And that’s totally important of course you wanna know too. But you’re just numb, and angry, and you can’t focus on discovery and progress and safety. You do anyway, because its the only thing that comes into your head for the first long months.

The beginning, at the start, was a weird bundle of tension that when you felt it, you just shrugged to signal how much you couldn’t do about it. You functioned in a waiting room where you couldn’t help anything, you were powerless to what would happen next. You could only focus on the minute details because you couldn’t think of the looming future. The beginning, so frustrating with tests and training so you wouldn’t become a monster or a murderer, so you could ultimately become a protector, to use this “gift” in a team-  _the beginning._

Suddenly, you’re on your way to some place in Portland. Back to her, like she said you’d be- retured to her, like a pet from the groomers. You’re part of her team now, under her command. 

It's not the beginning anymore. It has begun.


	10. Glaciers Move, Just Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 11the time it happened (and Anethea was not keeping count), she was in her room trying and failing to fall asleep.

It started out innocuously. Emi had invited the team to a block party some friends had invited her to. Violet was game, but Anethea was internally exhausted and felt like staying home. But when she’d respectfully declined the chance at a party, the others had worked themselves into a genuinely worried state. Anethea tried not to feel irritated; sure she never turned down a chance for socialization, but she could and it didn’t mean she was sick. And she told them that. But of course they didn’t really listen. In the end, the only thing that quieted them was when Emi examined her and proclaiming was not actually sick. 

Anethea rolled her eyes good-naturedly and bid them a good night. 

Once they left, Anethea lounged in her special armchair and enjoyed the silence and the heat from the fireplace. She gave a quick thought to Brice and where she was, figured that the werewolf could manage herself and engrossed herself into her book (“Modern Science vs Ancient Magic: The New Frontier” by A. Crowley and T. Stark). 

And anyways, if Anethea tried to help, she’d probably have her hand bitten off for her troubles. 

Not that she was bitter, or anything. The secret agent was actually quite understanding. Faking her own death had hurt everyone that knew her. But whatever. 

Anethea was halfway through a particularly fascinating chapter (New Developments in the Hogwarts-Theory) when she noticed Brice sitting in the sectional next to her. It shouldn’t have surprised her, this was their “pack room” after all. 

But Brice usually went out of her way to stay away. 

Not that she was bitter over that either.

Anethea peeked out above her book to see if… something. But the werewolf had her back turned to her, and a book was in her hands. However, the the hard line of her shoulders and the strained curve of her neck convinced Anethea to keep quiet and get back to reading.

She woke up hours later as the two girls returned from their night out. Brice was gone, but a blanket was laid carefully over her.

—-

The fourth time it happened, Anethea was up to her eyeballs in paperwork that she was sure only 10% of it actually belonged to her and her team, when Brice walked into her study unannounced.

Anethea glared balefully. “What.” She bit out. “Do you need?” Her teammates were under strict orders to stay out unless the brimstone and acid was falling from the sky. Anethea did not appreciate being bothered.

But Brice just gave her own glare in return and strode purposefully to a nearby armchair. She took out a magazine, and willfully ignored Anethea’s silent threats. 

The leader, on the other hand, figured it’d be easier to get back to work than to try to kick out a stubborn werewolf. (And wasn’t that the biggest lie of the century?)  

They kept to themselves, and the silence never became irritating. After a while, Anethea felt her shoulders loosen, and the pile seemed much less daunting than before. 

Brice left just before sunrise.

—-

The 11the time it happened (and Anethea was not keeping count), she was in her room trying and failing to fall asleep. It was the night before Brice’s third full moon, and she was feeling anxious and sympathetically antsy for tomorrow night. 

Then her door cracked open and Anethea had her gun aimed and cocked before she even realized what she was doing. Anethea lowered her gun when she realized who, exactly, was at her door.

She sighed and flopped back onto her bed. “Are you trying to get yourself shot?” She asked the ceiling. 

There was no answer and there was no movement.

Anethea propped herself up again. Brice was standing on her door, an almost-scowl firmly on her face (just like every other time, like she didn’t trust Anethea, didn’t want to), in PJs and with a pillow held in one hand. 

Anethea shook her head, but gestured to the bed and laid down, turning her back on the offered spot. There was plenty of room for two people to sleep without touching.

She had no idea what Brice wanted. Brice had been hostile and angry from the beginning, bonding with Violet and later Emi, but keeping her distance from Anethea. She’d been hurt, but could hardly blame her teammate for the treatment. So she’d given her space, been professional, stayed friendly. But now Brice kept seeking her out, alone and seemingly without outside influence, but seemed closed off and challenging each and every time. Anethea just didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to mess this up again.

Anethea decide to let Brice decide. 

—-

Conversation starts up gradually, though its stilted and awkward. Its sad, but they don’t have that much to talk about anymore.

—-

Brice stops scowling. She almost seems relaxed whenever she seeks Anethea out.

—-

Personal boundaries were slowly becoming smaller, for both of them.

—-

Its #256 when Emi walks in to Anethea and Brice cuddled together as they watched the stars. She’s shocked up until the moment Brice says something and Anethea shoves her over roughly, laughing. Then Emi just smiles and decides to join them, loudly announcing that Violet should make some s’mores.

—-

Anethea had lost count several weeks ago, but it didn’t matter. What mattered now was that Brice occasionally walked into her bathroom while she showered, sat at on top of the toilet, and… well that depended on the day. Sometimes she’d read, others she’d converse, others she’d just ramble. Anethea didn’t really care, as long as she looked away while she changed.


	11. Glaciers Move, Just Slowly: Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because she's decided to forgive Anethea for her lies and deception doesn’t mean she isn’t still pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by: illconsultmybooks.tumblr.com

Brice thought she was alone until she opened her bedroom door. She focused enough earlier to hear everyone leave, but ignored most of the goings on. She followed the sound of snapping firewood and the pause-shift-pause-shift of pages turning in a book. 

Anethea sat in the “pack room”, book before her, lit by the fire. Brice found it difficult to adjust to the changes everyone went though; it was hard to reconnect with _Violet_ or  _Emi,_ but it was impossible to be anything but angry around Anethea. Even being in the same room made her blood boil.

Standing at the doorjamb, Brice thought about before, when she heard about the accident, talking to all their friends, trying to get over that  _loss._

She almost laughed, thinking that now she understood Harry’s anger. She’d been lied to about a horrible car crash too. She pressed her cheek to the wood of the doorway. She’d gotten her friend back though, hadn’t she. But they couldn’t even be in the same room because her anger just blocked out everything, all the possible relief, the wonder. Anethea just- basically ignored her too! She didn’t even try to come talk to her, using their time alone to clear the air.

Not that Brice was in the mood to talk, but still. Effort would’ve been nice, made it easier on her. 

But should she have to be the only one to try?

Looking back at the body in the firelight, she decided that no, Anethea shouldn’t be expected to give everything while Brice took it all like a child. Even if she had wanted to, Brice would’ve just moped around in her room all the time, to avoid her.

Brice should try to forgive. 

Everything’s just so different now! She rubbed a hand through her hair, pulling at the top. She’s just fucking frustrated and mad, and she doesn’t  _want_ to be forgiving right now.

Even so, she silently runs to the library and back again, sneaking into the room and sitting across the room from from Anethea. She starts to read, figuring staying in the same room ignoring each other is a bit of a step up from ignoring each other where the other doesn’t know they’re being ignored. It’s enough progress for tonight, and Brice doesn’t have to fight against it.

Soon, she can hear Anethea shift, and she’s wound up even tighter, ignoring even though she’s so focused on every movement, every breath. Anethea says nothing, and soon comtinues turning pages.

They read. It gets later. Anethea shifts many times, pulling her legs up, tucking a pillow between her and the armrest, resting the book on her knees, lounging on her back, book held over her face. Finally, her pages stop turning, and Brice turns to her, knowing she’s asleep. Brice sits for a moment, facing the brighter side of the room still illuminated by the weakening fire. She has to get over herself, get over the new person her old friend has become, and realize how much of her old friend is actually still right here with her. 

She walks over to Anethea, pulling a soft fleece blanket with her from the other couch. and tucks it over her new fearless leader, shaking her head at the thought. New nothing, that’s always been the case, hasn’t it? Brice turns to go back to her room, but is stopped by the book Anethea was reading as it lays open, saving her place in the huge and complicated book.

Brice shuts the book, losing the page, and leave to her room.

So she has decided to forgive Anethea for her lies and deceit. Doesn’t mean she isn’t still pissed off.

—————————————————

The next time they’re alone together, they meet in the kitchen at 8AM. Anethea is actually cooking a full breakfast, with protein and grains and fruit. She’s ready to start a full day of leadership, or some shit. Brice walks in to her humming, and it stops immediately when she opens a few cabinets for cereal. It’s got like, dairy and shit. Whatever, she’s tired and this is more like a midnight snack. Brice is a nocturnal being in a house of military-trained early risers. 

Anethea plates her food just as Brice puts the milk away. They both look at the counter, but Anethea already has her place set out, so she goes to sit, just as she planned. Brice was going to grab her stuff and leave to her room, just as she planned, but in the interest of like, comfort or the future or teamwork or something, she stays.

She sits only one chair away too.

They eat, again, in silence, not really acknowledging each other, but Brice is completely focused on every scrape of fork to plate, of crunch or swallow or slurp of food.

Brice gets up first, abandoning her dirty bowl, and leaves for the stairs.

—————————————————-

It happened more often, them alone together. Brice still wouldn’t talk to Anethea, not really. Sometimes Anethea would speak. It seemed like Anethea didn’t really want her around, but wouldn’t tell her to go away, trying not to cause a fight or something. And after a while, Brice started taking advantage of that, actually wanting to be around her. It made her calmer, being near Anethea. Now passed a lot of the distrust and hurt, Brice feels comforted by being near her.

So she sought her out, often, and she stopped hoping for Anethea to seek _her_ out, just demanding Anethea let her in most of the time, and kept doing it just waiting for the day where she wasn’t invited in anymore.

———————————————————-

Conversations are easier between people who don’t have access to each other’s top secret personal files. But even then, they’re not impossible. Comfort was a thing that seemed possible now too.

Anethea seemed happier, more welcoming of her presence instead of begrudging. Brice soaks up the acceptance, opens up more, to Anethea, and everyone else in the house.

———————————————————

Many months and many moons later, when everyone is more comfortable and have the trust of saving each other’s lives in battle pulling them closer together, Brice pushes into Anethea’s master suite bathroom. She chatters freely now, about haircuts, then peanut butter jars, then please please  _PLEASE_ can we get a kitten, or  _Oh! A Tiger!_ She can smell Anethea’s shampoo, and the air is heavy with steam and-

Everything is good. Everything’s forgiven.

(Except that one time she didn’t turn around fast enough after trying to peak at Anethea’s toned up bod. That bump on the head only hurt for a second but still!)


End file.
